Kami-sama no Iutoori
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Kageyama Tobio sudah bosan dengan hidupnya. Tapi dia baru saja menyadari bahwa kehidupannya yang bosan jauh lebih baik daripada permainan-permainan bertahan hidup yang penuh dengan kematian ini./"Kami-sama... Tolong kembalikan kehidupanku yang membosankan."/Kami-sama no Iutoori AU./KageHina


Iris biru menggelap. Sebulir keringat menuruni pelipis, dan seiring dengan itu udara bergantian keluar masuk dari hidungnya dengan cepat, dadanya naik turun dengan kasar. Pandangannya terpancang pada pemandangan memilukan bernuansa warna merah di hadapannya.

Dia merasakan dadanya hendak meledak, penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi ketika kepalanya menunduk, menatap salah satu sosok teman sekelasnya yang berbaring di sana, tak bergerak.

Tak bernyawa. Tak berkepala.

Kageyama Tobio duduk terjatuh dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

" _Kami-sama…_ " Dia berbisik, suaranya parau dipenuhi harapan hampa, "Tolong kembalikan kehidupanku yang membosankan."

Tapi, dia tahu bahwa perkataannya bukanlah apa-apa selain doa yang tak akan terkabul.

Karena semuanya telah dimulai hari itu juga.

* * *

 **Kami-sama no Iutoori**

 **KageHina**

 **I don't own Haikyuu! and Kami-sama no Iutoori**

 **Warnings: Blood and Violence, Gore, Character Deaths**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Daruma**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jika boleh jujur, Kageyama Tobio merasa cukup bosan dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Dia hanya melakukan repetisi dari apa yang sehari-hari dilakukannya. Bangun pagi, pergi ke sekolah, lalu pulang, mungkin sedikit menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar atau melakukan hal lain yang tidak berguna sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur, untuk menjemput hari esok yang kemungkinan akan mengalir sama.

Semuanya terkesan datar. Ibarat garis lurus yang terus melaju, tak ada naik maupun turun, dan hanya akan terputus ketika tinta untuk menggoreskan garis tersebut habis. Kehidupannya akan terus seperti ini, bahkan mungkin hingga jiwa dan raga Kageyama terpisah—mati—kelak.

Kageyama hampir tak pernah merasakan rasa senang dan antisipasi yang sewajarnya dirasakan oleh muda-mudi seumurannya. Dia tak pernah bersenang-senang sebagai murid SMA, sebagai seseorang yang bisa menikmati masa mudanya semaksimal mungkin dengan teman-temannya, atau sebagai seseorang yang menghamburkan uang saku untuk mengunjungi toko, _arcade_ , dan mungkin mengajak jalan seorang pacar.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat menarik pelatuk rasa bahagia yang dapat membuat jantungnya terpompa cepat hanyalah voli. Voli adalah segalanya bagi Kageyama. Dirinya yang berusia lima tahun tahu, ketika kedua mata cerahnya yang sarat akan kepolosan anak kecil melebar penuh, di saat yang sama warna biru dari irisnya memantulkan pemandangan lapangan bola voli serta permainan intens yang tengah terjadi pada televisi, pandangannya tak pernah terlepas barang sedetikpun dan hanya tersela oleh kedipan kagum.

Kejeniusan yang semula tak mau memihak pada akademiknya justru terbangun pada voli. Sejak saat di mana dia menemukan satu-satunya hal yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, dia tak henti-hentinya menekuni voli. Berlatih dan bermain untuk bisa menikmati sepenuhnya, untuk bisa memberikan yang terbaik pada sesuatu yang disukainya.

Dia mulai berpikir, tak apa kalau dia sendiri. Dia memiliki voli yang akan menemaninya. Yang akan mengusir kebosanannya dan menjadi penghiburnya.

Voli akan terus menjadi obsesinya.

Dan Kageyama sangat menyukai voli. Hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang disukainya selama lima belas tahun dirinya hidup.

Sayangnya, itu semua hanyalah cerita masa lalu.

Kageyama telah lama membuang voli dari kehidupannya.

Jika semua orang di sekitarnya tidak bisa menikmati permainan karena Kageyama ada di sana…

Untuk apa dia terus bermain voli?

Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Untuk mendorong jauh-jauh voli dan memulai kehidupan baru tanpa voli yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, karena bagaimanapun juga salah satu cita-citanya adalah bermain voli sepanjang hayat. Bermain sendiri pun tidak ada maknanya. Voli tak bisa dimainkan sendiri.

Tapi Kageyama tahu, dia sendiri. Dan daripada sedih, dia merasa bosan. Tak satupun hal di sekitarnya yang dapat membuat matanya berbinar dan jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti voli. Tak ada, segalanya tidak nampak menarik di matanya.

Pagi kembali muncul untuk mengawali hari. Semuanya terasa sama, membosankan seperti biasa. Mulai dari atap kamar yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika bangun, hingga pintu gerbang SMA Karasuno yang masih sesederhana dulu. Entah itu cara Kageyama berjalan maupun bagaimana murid-murid di sekitarnya berbicara dengan cerewet—segalanya sama seperti biasanya.

Para _senpai_ yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya bahkan menunggu 'pesuruh' atau korban baru mereka di tempat yang sama.

Namun tidak juga, Kageyama pikir ketika kedua kakinya berhenti tanpa disadarinya. Tidak benar-benar sama, ulangnya di dalam benaknya.

Manik biru gelap yang penasaran menatap sosok pemuda bersurai oranye yang berdiri di tengah-tengah para _senpai_ yang tergeletak di sekitarnya, wajah setiap dari mereka babak belur. Sosok itu menyeringai lebar, seolah dia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia saat itu, dan matanya mengingatkan Kageyama akan seorang predator.

Mata beriris cokelat yang sama mengerling, kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan Kageyama. Dia memperlebar seringainya. Saat itu juga, Kageyama tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya yang mendadak bergetar karena… entah apa itu. Takut?

Pandangan mereka harus segera terputus ketika salah satu _senpai_ memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, tangan terangkat tinggi untuk membenturkan kepala yang ditatapnya dengan sengit. Tentu saja, sosok itu sama sekali tidak lengah. Bahkan menurut Kageyama, ketika dia lengah pun dia tidak akan semudah itu tumbang. Kakinya dengan cepat beradu kembali dengan perut sang _senpai_. Dia memberinya beberapa tendangan keras lagi untuk membuatnya jera.

Sosok itu kuat seperti biasa.

Kageyama tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang berbahaya seperti itu, tapi yang jelas, dia mengenal sosok itu.

Namanya adalah Hinata Shouyou, murid paling nakal di antara teman-teman seangkatan—termasuk Kageyama—yang terkenal tidak dapat didekati dengan mudah. Dia bisa diajak bicara dengan normal, Kageyama tahu itu. Hanya saja, dia seperti memiliki kebiasaan meninju orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah untuk alasan apa, kesenangan semata atau murni kebencian.

Perawakannya kecil, dan itulah yang membuat semua penindas di sekolahnya meremehkan Hinata tanpa tahu kekuatan tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya yang pendek. Walaupun sebenarnya, jika dilihat lebih baik, penampilannya juga sudah menunjukkan kalau dia adalah orang berbahaya. Surai oranye—kedengarannya itu merupakan warna asli dari lahir—dengan poni di sisi kiri yang ditata oleh jepit rambut hitam, satu anting di telinga kiri, dan seragam yang tak pernah mau dia masukkan ke dalam celana.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak semengerikan itu. Hanya saja, sekali lagi, kebiasannya yang main tinju membuat orang-orang memilih untuk sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya.

Salah satu alasan Kageyama mengenalnya, selain karena dia memang terkenal akan kebandelannya, adalah fakta bahwa Hinata Shouyou adalah seseorang yang sangat dibutuhkan dan diinginkan oleh klub voli Karasuno—klub yang pernah sekali menerima Kageyama sebelum yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba memilih untuk pensiun dari voli.

Tak perlu melihat dua kali untuk mengetahui bahwa Hinata memiliki kemampuan atletik yang bagus. Lihat saja caranya bertarung, dengan kekuatan besar yang tak seharusnya dimiliki tubuh sekecil itu dan kelincahan serta stamina yang tak ada habisnya.

Justru klub olahraga yang tak menginginkan kekuatan Hinata yang dianggap tidak waras. Meski orang yang bersangkutan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk terikat ke dalam klub manapun. Mungkin jika ada klub bertarung, maksudnya bertarung bebas dan bukan pertandingan seperti _boxing_ atau _kendo_ , dia bisa jadi akan memiliki keinginan bergabung barang sedikit.

Tapi, mana mungkin ada sekolah yang memperbolehkan muridnya mendirikan klub tawuran.

Kageyama membiarkan pandangannya menempel pada sosok mungil Hinata sekali lagi. Dia sedang menginjakkan kakinya pada kepala salah satu dari _senpai_ penindas itu, menekannya kuat ke atas tanah, seperti menekankan bahwa tempat yang pantas bagi sampah seperti mereka adalah di bawah.

Penglihatannya teralih, naik dari kaki beralaskan sepatu yang kusam dan memiliki sobekan, ke atas menuju lengan seragam musim panasnya yang digulungnya sampai bahu hingga menampakkan otot lengan yang selama ini selalu menjadi tumpu kekuatannya untuk beradu jotos dengan orang lain.

(Dan tidak, Kageyama memindahkan matanya ke sana karena dia tertarik melihat bisep Hinata atau bagaimana, pokoknya sama sekali tidak.)

Seperti itulah seorang Hinata Shouyou.

Ini semua bukan merupakan sesuatu yang baru. Hinata yang menghajar murid lain bukanlah hal yang seharusnya perlu diherankan.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali," ucap Kageyama pada sosok Hinata di kejauhan, tanpa mengharapkan pemuda yang bersangkutan mendengarnya karena jarak di antara mereka serta suara Kageyama sendiri yang sengaja dipelankan. Setelah membiarkan kedua matanya menempel pada sosok eksentrik itu selama sekian detik lebih lama, dia membalikkan tubuh dan meletakkan tas di atas bahunya, lalu dengan langkah yang diperlambat berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk memulai hari baru penuh pelajaran membosankan.

Tak lama setelah dia menempati tempat duduknya yang biasa, bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran memuakkan—setidaknya bagi Kageyama dan orang bodoh atau pemalas lainnya—berbunyi, dan guru sejarah mereka untuk pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas dengan tepat waktu.

Lagi-lagi, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Bukannya dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang menarik atau aneh terjadi. Doa dan keinginan egoisnya tidak akan terkabul semudah itu. Dia tahu itu, karena dia telah mengharap sekian lama, dan masih tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kehidupannya. Dia telah menunggu sekian lama, dan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya luar biasa semangat menjalani hidup seperti voli tak kunjung datang.

Kageyama membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, suara gurunya yang tengah bercerita tentang Raja Louis atau apapun itu bekerja dengan baik sebagai lagu pengantar tidur bagi Kageyama.

Kageyama merasakan kedua tirai matanya tertutup, kegelapan mulai menyambutnya dan rasa kantuk menyeretnya ke dalam ketidaksadaran, ketika sang guru berbalik dan berhenti menuliskan catatan-catatan panjang pada papan tulis untuk mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Kageyama dan membangunkannya dengan, "Kageyama- _kun_ , tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Tolong perhatikan pelajaran saya." Kepala hitamnya langsung terangkat ke atas. Gelak tawa dari teman-teman sekelasnya menyambutnya.

"Dasar, Kageyama- _kun_ , semalam kau tidur jam berapa? Padahal ini akan keluar di tes nanti…"

Sang guru menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan pelajaran dibanding mengurusi murid macam Kageyama dan menuliskan materi pelajaran yang diklaimnya akan keluar di tes akhir semester nanti. Menopang dagunya, Kageyama melayangkan tatapan mematikannya pada bagian belakang kepala sang guru dengan kesal, untuk sedetik kemudian melembutkan tatapannya karena bagaimanapun juga, dia agak berterima kasih dapat semudah itu dimaafkan.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membola kaget, tatapannya pada kepala sang guru menetap lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak akan menatap kepala gurunya terus-terusan hanya karena dia merasa berterima kasih telah kepergok tidur di kelas.

Kageyama menangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan di sana yang membuat nafasnya tercekat—

Yaitu wajah gurunya yang seperti mendidih, meletup-letup, dan pada detik berikutnya…

Meledak.

Merah menyembur keluar dari tempat di mana kepala sang guru seharusnya berada. Tetes-tetes darah menghujani papan tulis dan lantai di bawahnya. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu merosot lunglai pada papan tulis dan dinding di belakangnya, darah masih mengucur deras dari lehernya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik lamanya bagi Kageyama untuk memproses bahwa, memang benar, kepala gurunya baru saja meledak di depan kelas.

Seorang teman perempuannya berteriak kencang, dan seakan hal itu menjadi pelatuk dari kepanikan seisi kelas, satu demi satu murid mulai menyuarakan teriakan ketakutan mereka sebelum berlari menghambur seperti semut-semut yang menyelamatkan diri ketika sarangnya diinjak oleh kaki manusia, menjauh dari tubuh tak bernyawa di depan kelas dan kemudian menuju pintu kelas untuk meminta tolong orang lain.

"O-Oi!" Kageyama mendengar teman sekelasnya berteriak panik. Dia sedikit menoleh untuk menjumpai temannya yang tengah mencoba keras untuk membuka pintu. Dan pintu itu adalah pintu yang sama dengan biasanya, Kageyama tahu, yang _seharusnya_ dapat dibuka dengan mudah oleh siapapun.

"Pintunya terkunci!" Pemuda di depan pintu mendeklarasikan berita buruk itu kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Apa!? Mana mungkin! Minggir kau, biar aku saja!" Teman yang lainnya menyenggol murid yang semula bergeming di depan pintu kelas, menyuruhnya minggir dengan perkataan dan aksi tubuh yang kasar, sebelum akhirnya membuktikan bahwa pintu kelas memang terkunci. "Be-Benar… Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka!"

Semuanya terdiam untuk sesaat, masing-masing menunjukkan ekspresi wajah terkejut dan takut.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau lewat jendela?"

"Bodoh! Kau pikir kita ini ada di lantai berapa? Bisa-bisa tubuh kita remuk!"

"Lalu kita harus apa!?"

Di tengah kerisauan dan ketakutan itu, Kageyama bergeming. Dia tak ikut berteriak seperti murid lainnya. Dia tak ikut berlari. Namun, bukan berarti dia mampu bersikap tenang.

Kageyama _sama sekali_ tidak tenang.

Meski dia hanya terus berdiri pada tempatnya semula saat dia mengikuti pelajaran tadi—tidak seperti teman-temannya yang telah berlari ketakutan—Kageyama tahu, di balik wajah netralnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Kageyama tahu, dia sama takutnya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Mana mungkin dia bisa menenangkan diri di saat seperti ini? Mana mungkin dia tahu akan ada hal mengerikan seperti ini?

Seolah kegentingan ini belum cukup, penglihatannya menangkap kilatan sesuatu berwarna merah yang melompat keluar dari dalam tubuh sang guru. Kageyama mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan heran. Kakinya secara naluri mengambil langkah mundur sehingga kursi di belakangnya terdorong mundur pula.

Tidak, kedua matanya tidak salah melihat. Memang ada benda yang keluar dari tubuh gurunya.

Benda itu berwujud hampir bulat, dan secara keseluruhan berwarna merah, kecuali pada bagian depan—di mana terdapat 'wajah' yang terdiri dari sepasang mata, alis tebal, hidung, dan mulut berada—yang berwarna putih. Wajah itu memasang ekspresi sombong, bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah seringai yang menampakkan gigi-giginya, dan kedua mata hitam bulatnya terbuka lebar, mengantisipasi sesuatu dari murid-murid di dalam kelas itu. Di bawah wajah tersebut, terdapat tulisan "Keberanian" dalam huruf kanji.

"Boneka… Daruma?" Kageyama mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan heran sekaligus takut. "Kenapa boneka macam itu ada di sini?"

Daruma perlahan membalikkan badannya, memunggungi murid-murid yang tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari boneka aneh itu. Sebentar kemudian, Daruma membuka mulutnya dan dengan mengejutkan, mengeluarkan suara layaknya seorang manusia yang berbicara dengan normal.

" _Da~~~ ~~~ ~~~_ "

Semua orang berteriak.

Kageyama menelan ludah. 'Da, _katanya? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_ '

"Di-Dia berbicara!" Seorang murid menunjuk Daruma dengan ngeri.

"Sst! Daripada itu, dia mengatakan sesuatu!"

Benda mungil seukuran kepala manusia itu bergerak-gerak, berlenggak-lenggok seiring dengan nada suaranya yang meliuk-liuk.

" _Ru~~~ Ma~~~ Sa~~~ n~~~_ "

"A-Apa yang akan dia lakukan!?" Seorang siswa berusaha melindungi kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, takut kalau saja apa yang terjadi pada gurunya juga akan terjadi padanya. Melihat bahwa boneka itu keluar dari _leher_ sang guru, bisa saja dia merupakan penyebab dari kematian pria malang yang bersangkutan.

"Aku takut…" Kali ini giliran teman sekelas perempuannya yang terisak pelan. "Aku ingin pulang!"

Di tengah keputusasaan yang dirasakan semua murid, Daruma berbalik dan berteriak,

"— _ga koronda!_ "

Mata hitam Daruma yang bulat tertuju pada sekelompok murid yang melarikan diri menuju pintu kelas. Pandangannya menetap pada seorang murid laki-laki yang tengah terjembab ke belakang, kaget, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Daruma berbalik.

Seringai muncul pada wajah Daruma. Kageyama sama sekali tak menyukainya.

CRAT.

 _Satu._

Kepala milik teman sekelas Kageyama tersebut meledak, sama seperti sang guru yang kini terus duduk di depan kelas dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari tubuh tak berkepala.

Seisi kelas kembali dipenuhi oleh teriakan ketakutan. Setiap dari mereka tak menginginkan apapun selain keluar dari sana dengan selamat. Kepanikan dan tekanan yang mereka dapat membuat hati mereka tak tenang, dan di atas apapun, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengikuti naluri melindungi diri masing-masing.

Lalu, semuanya berlari menuju pintu kelas sekali lagi, meski mereka tahu bahwa usaha mereka sia-sia, meski pintu yang sama belum juga mau terbuka.

Daruma melayangkan pandangannya pada kelompok murid yang mengumpul di depan pintu kelas.

Dan seperti lelaki tadi—

CRAT.

 _Dua, tiga, empat, lima…_

"Kyaaa!"

"Kumohon, hentikan ini!"

 _Sepuluh, sebelas…_

"Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati! Aku masih ingin hidu—"

CRAT.

 _Delapan belas, sembilan belas…_

 _Duapuluh._

Duapuluh kepala lenyap dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Daruma menunjukkan seringai senang. Kageyama menghentikan nafasnya untuk sesaat, kedua matanya melebar. Dia tidak menyukai seringai itu.

Di waktu apapun selain waktu mencengangkan seperti ini, dan selain waktu di mana boneka Daruma tersebut dapat bergerak dan berbicara dengan misterius, layaknya makhluk hidup biasa, Kageyama pasti akan merelakan diri untuk berkomentar bahwa boneka Daruma itu sedikit agak lucu.

Sayangnya, mana mungkin seringai yang menunjukkan kepuasan setelah membunuh itu dapat dibilang lucu.

Boneka Daruma yang sekarang berada di atas podium depan kelasnya… bukan boneka Daruma yang sama. Dia bukanlah boneka yang menemani anak-anak dengan permainannya.

Saat ini, dia adalah boneka mengerikan yang dapat meledakkan kepala orang.

" _Da~~~_ ~~~ ~~~"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sialan!?" Teman laki-lakinya mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari menunduk. "Ada apa dengan hari ini!? Ada apa dengan benda aneh itu!?"

"Aku takut," Siswi lain ikut menimpali, "Aku tidak ingin mati!"

"Ini jelas-jelas serangan teror!"

"Lagipula, kenapa dia bisa bergerak!? Kenapa dia bisa berbicara!?"

Seperti itu, semua murid tenggelam dalam kepanikan dan keputusasaan masing-masing. Murid SMA yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain belajar dan bergaul, tentu tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang dapat tetap tenang atau tersenyum ketika tiba-tiba disuguhi kejadian seperti itu. Kageyama yang biasa tenang juga merasa sulit untuk menenangkan diri. Segalanya yang terjadi terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

" _Ru~~ Ma~~ Sa~~~ n~~~_ "

Murid yang tersisa menjerit ketika suara Daruma terdengar lebih keras.

"Semuanya, tenang!" bentak sebuah suara, dengan sukses menyita perhatian teman-temannya yang tengah terpojok dan tertekan. Semuanya melayangkan pandangan pada sosok ketua kelas yang nampak berusaha mengatur nafas di sela-sela ketakutannya. "Jangan bergerak!" ucapnya dengan gemetar. "Jika kalian bergerak, kalian akan mati!"

"— _ga koronda!_ "

Dan Daruma, seperti tadi, berbalik menghadap para murid. Seketika, semuanya berdiri mematung, terlalu takut untuk bergerak, terlebih mengingat perkataan ketua kelas baru saja.

Hening sesaat.

Daruma melirik ke sana kemari. "Cih, membosankan!" Mendapati tak seorangpun dapat menjadi mangsanya, dia mendecakkan lidah sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik memunggungi para murid.

" _Da~~~ ~~~ ~~~_ "

Mereka segera menghembuskan nafas lega. Tegangan yang semula terbangun di dalam tubuh menghilang untuk sesaat.

"Di-Dia tidak menyerang kita!"

"Apa maksudnya, ketua kelas!?"

"Kalian tidak tahu?" Ketua kelas memandangi mereka dengan pilu. Wajahnya kusut dan lelah. Dia tak tega, dan tak akan ada ketua kelas baik hati yang tega melihat teman-temannya menjadi korban. "Ini hanya dugaanku… Tapi, bukankah kalian pikir ini mirip dengan permainan _Daruma-san ga koronda_?"

" _Daruma-san ga koronda_ …?" Kageyama memandang ketua kelasnya dengan tidak yakin, sebelum pandangannya berpindah pada punggung Daruma. Matanya yang terbiasa mengamati gerak-gerik pemain di atas lapangan voli mengamati dengan saksama boneka merah itu. Tak lama kemudian, tatapannya menelitinya sampai pada benda aneh yang sedari tadi berhasil membuatnya sedikit was-was—

 _Timer_ yang menunjukkan sisa waktu dua menit dan tombol kecil.

Apakah mereka harus melakukan sesuatu dengan tombol itu, sebelum jarum digital di atasnya menunjukkan empat digit angka nol?

Dalam permainan ' _Daruma-san ga koronda_ ', Daruma berperan sebagai kurator, atau 'kepala museum' yang diharuskan berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan permainan, sementara peserta lain menjadi 'patung'. Seorang kurator harus membalikkan badannya dari para patung, dan selama dia memunggungi mereka, para patung boleh bergerak dari garis start untuk cepat-cepat menyentuh kurator agar dia bisa bergantian menjadi kurator selanjutnya. Tapi, ketika kurator menghadap para patung, mereka tidak dibolehkan untuk bergerak. Jika mereka ketahuan bergerak oleh kurator, mereka harus memulai lagi dari garis start, atau didiskualifikasi.

Kalau memang benar mereka sedang mengikuti permainan itu, meski dalam skala di mana nyawa adalah taruhannya, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu kepada Daruma agar permainan berhenti.

Kemungkinan, dengan menekan tombol kecil itu.

"Barusan kita membuktikannya. Kita tidak bergerak, dan Daruma tidak membunuh siapapun," terang ketua kelas.

"Ja-Jadi, masih ada harapan?" tanya salah satu murid dengan harap.

"Ada cara untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Lihat," Ketua kelas menunjuk punggung Daruma. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada tombol kecil di sana. "Ketika kita menekannya, semua ini akan berakhir."

"Kalau begitu, kita maju perlahan-lahan saja sampai tangan kita bisa meraih tombol itu!"

Ketua kelas menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lihat baik-baik." Semuanya kembali memandang punggung Daruma, tombol kecil itu, lalu pada sesuatu di atas tombol—sebuah _timer_ , yang menunjukkan 01.15. "Kalau itu memang sisa waktu yang kita miliki, tidak akan sempat."

Sisa dari kelas 1-3 yang masih dapat bertahan hidup sejauh ini terdiam, pikiran mereka terlalu tertekan dan tergoncang untuk dapat berpikir jernih. Mungkin satu-satunya yang paling tenang di antara semua anak, adalah ketua kelas. Dia saja masih terlihat benar-benar pucat, dan terkadang kedua bahu maupun suaranya bergetar.

" _Ru~~~ ~~~ ~~~_ "

"Kalau begitu," Seorang murid mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan memencet tombol itu sebelum dia berbalik!"

"Tunggu!" Ketua kelas menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menghentikan murid tersebut. Perkataannya dianggap sebagai angin lalu. Sang ketua kelas menatap murid yang berlari cepat menuju Daruma itu dengan pandangan hampa. "Jangan… pergi ke sana…"

" _Ma~~~ ~~~ ~~~_ "

Daruma yang semula memanjang-manjangkan nadanya, seolah terlihat mengulur waktu, tiba-tiba berbalik dan dengan cepat mengatakan,

"— _san ga koronda!_ "

Murid itu menjerit ngeri ketika Daruma menatapnya, langkah cepatnya yang mendadak diperlambat membuatnya terjengkang ke depan. Daruma menunjukkan seringai itu lagi sebelum satu lagi kepala milik murid 1-3 meledak. Teman-temannya berteriak ngeri. Dengan tenang dan puas, Daruma kembali membalikkan badan.

" _Da~~~ ~~~ ~~~_ "

Kian tertekan karena batas waktu yang ada, semua murid berteriak putus asa. Serempak, mereka berlari menuju Daruma, tangan terjulur ke depan untuk menekan tombol di punggung Daruma secepat mungkin. Jika Daruma baru saja membalikkan badan, mana mungkin dia akan kembali berbalik secepat itu, bukan?

Itu benar—

Jika Daruma bukanlah boneka aneh yang licik.

Boneka licik yang sama membalikkan badannya dalam sekejap mata, dan dengan seringai senang karena satu per satu murid mulai tumbang, dia berteriak lantang,

"— _ruma-san ga koronda!_ "

CRAT.

"Aaaaah!"

"Ti-Tidaaa—"

CRAT.

Kageyama membelalakkan kedua mata birunya. Setiap dari mereka terjatuh di atas lantai ke dalam genangan darah mereka sendiri. Lantai kelas yang semula terlihat tumpul dan membosankan tak lagi sama. Sekarang, lantai yang sama dibanjiri oleh warna merah. Terlebih, warna merah itu adalah darah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Hanya dirinya dan ketua kelas yang tersisa. Murid lainnya… teman-temannya telah…

Kageyama mengadu gigi-giginya. 'Kenapa semua ini terjadi?'

Dirinya mengingat bagaimana hari-harinya yang membosankan di SMA Karasuno, bagaimana dia begitu muak akan kebosanan itu. Dan sekarang, dia justru menginginkan kembali kebosanan itu.

Dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Dia lebih baik selamanya sendiri dan merasa bosan daripada menyaksikan semua orang di dekatnya mati.

Oh…

" _Pagi itu… membosankan."_

Benar juga.

" _Teman-temanku juga membosankan."_

Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

" _Kehidupanku… membosankan."_

Sedari awal, ini adalah salahnya.

" _Aku ingin sesuatu yang besar terjadi di dunia yang membosankan ini."_

Dialah yang berdoa dan berharap agar ini semua terjadi.

" _Aku ingin kehidupanku yang membosankan ini hilang."_

Kageyama jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kelas yang seperti dilapisi karpet merah. Dia tidak mempedulikan bau anyir di sekelilingnya, tidak pula mempedulikan darah yang menempel pada kedua kaki dan seragamnya. Dia tidak peduli.

Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah penyesalan. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun selain itu.

Dia menyesal karena kebodohannya selama ini.

Kebodohan karena dia sama sekali tak mengenal apa rasa syukur itu.

Kageyama menekan tangannya pada dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kedua mata terpejam, dan dia benar-benar ingin menangis, meraung-raung, tetapi tidak ada setetes pun air mata yang bisa dikeluarkan dan tak ada sedikit saja suara yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Kageyama," Pikirannya terputus oleh suara tegas milik sang ketua kelas. Pandangannya hampa, dan wajahnya dibanjiri air mata. Dia nampak lebih lelah dari Kageyama. Kageyama yang biasanya sendiri mungkin tak akan sepenuhnya memahami perasaan ketua kelas, tapi dia mengerti. Ketua kelas yang biasanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergaul dan membenahi setiap murid dengan kata-katanya yang tegas tetapi lucu, sekarang kehilangan teman-teman yang biasanya sangat dilindunginya itu. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu."

Kageyama mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada punggung Daruma. Melihat angka yang ada pada _timer_ itu, tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas saja. "Kurang dari… satu menit. Tiga puluh detik lagi," Dia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak akan sempat!"

Ketua kelas menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia lalu berjongkok di atas lantai, dan mengisyaratkan Kageyama untuk mendekatinya. Kageyama memberinya tatapan terkejut. Tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal nekat—atau setidaknya itulah yang dipercayai Kageyama.

"Kemampuan olahragamu bagus, kan? Aku akan melemparmu ke tempat Daruma."

"H-Hah?" Kageyama mengedipkan matanya. "Melemparku?"

"Ya. Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan di pelajaran olahraga," ujar ketua kelas yang nampak sia-sia menenangkan diri. Tak peduli apapun keyakinan yang dia tanam di dalam benak, suaranya terdengar bergetar dan rapuh. "Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Ayo, Kageyama!"

Kageyama memandangi punggung ketua kelas dan Daruma secara bergantian. Kemudian, pandangannya yang gemetar mengarah pada warna merah di bawahnya, dan tubuh-tubuh milik teman-temannya di sekitarnya.

"Sial!" Kageyama memejamkan kedua mata. Tanpa mengerti apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan, dia berdiri dan mulai berlari menuju ketua kelas, tepat ketika _timer_ berada pada detik kesepuluh.

9… 8… 7… 6…

Kageyama bertumpu pada punggung ketua kelas dan melompat ke depan, tangannya terjulur.

5… 4… 3… 2…

"Kumohon, tekan tombolnya, Kageyama!"

1.

Ujung telunjuk Kageyama bersentuhan dengan tombol itu, lalu dia bisa merasakan tombol itu tenggelam, tanda bahwa dia berhasil menekannya. Kageyama terjatuh di balik podium guru, kepalanya membentur lantai dengan menyakitkan, tetapi dia tahu ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan hal itu.

"A-Apakah aku berhasil?"

Dia mengangkat kepala dan menjumpai Daruma yang berada dalam posisi terjungkal di hadapannya. Melihat Daruma yang tidak bergerak membuat dirinya serasa tak ingin bergerak pula, takut jika sewaktu-waktu akan ada hal mengerikan lagi yang terjadi. Namun, selain hal mengerikan yang ditakutkannya itu, Daruma justru berdiri dan sekarang menghadap Kageyama.

"Berakhir! Berakhir! Berakhir!"

Kageyama menatap Daruma dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kepalanya lantas tertoleh pada ketua kelas yang tersenyum lebar dan memberinya acungan jempol. Kelegaan menghampiri Kageyama dalam sejenak. Dia membiarkan wajahnya yang semula dipenuhi kerutan untuk melembut, dan seperti saat-saat langka lainnya, dia menunjukkan senyuman tulus yang tak ditakuti orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku berhasil, Fujisaki—"

CRAT.

"…-san."

Kageyama dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah berkacamata dari ketua kelas meledak menjadi warna merah. Manik birunya yang memudar menatap tubuh ketua kelas yang terjatuh di atas lantai.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukannya adalah berteriak keras.

"Pemenangnya adalah Kageyama Tobio!" Daruma menatap Kageyama dengan mata bulatnya, sama sekali tak menghiraukan kesedihan dan guncangan batin yang sedang dirasakan oleh sang manusia. Dia justru tersenyum lebar kepada Kageyama dan melompat-lompat kecil di tempatnya. "Selamat! Bertahan hidup, bertahan hidup!"

Benar.

Sedari awal, dialah yang berdoa dan berharap agar ini semua terjadi.

" _Kami-sama_ ," Kageyama berbisik dengan parau," Tolong kembalikan kehidupanku yang membosankan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kageyama tidak merasa senang menjadi seorang pemenang.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Diriku sendiri, why u nulis cerita baru lagi?**

 **Um, saya juga sebenernya sadar kalo banyak story saya yang belum selesai. Tapi kalau pingin nulis sesuatu terus ditahan dan dipaksa nulis yang lain, rasanya ga bisa. /plak**

 **Ini kayak semacam proyek liburan mungkin. Artinya, selama liburan sebisa mungkin saya kebut.**

 **Alur cerita ini ga sebanyak fanfic lainnya yang saya garap (semoga saja), jadi pasti bakal saya garap sampai selesai. Pinginnya sih saya selesaikan secepat mungkin, sebelum ngelanjutin fic lain atau kalau bisa sambil ngelanjutin fic lain. Nanti diusahakan ^_^9. Psst, dan doakan kakak saya ga ngerusuhin saya ngetik, karena dia suka kepo dan ngeliatin :'v Mungkin habis ini saya sambil ngetik lanjutan EDGE?  
**

 **Dundundun… Iyah, di chap ini emang yang muncul baru Kageyama, dan sedikit Hinata yang belum kebagian dialog. Hinata juga kelihatannya bakal punya peran badass, uwoooaaah! Jadi persiapkan kemungkinan slight OOC untuk Hinata, karena dia bakal jadi sadis. Kapan Hinata muncul? Mungkin chapter depan, atau depannya lagi.**

 **Saya pingin mempertemukan KageHina lebih cepet, tapi di game pertama ini terpaksa nggak bisa, karena semua orang mati selain pemenangnya, jadi… yah. Tunggu chapter besok buat muncul ya, Hinata~ :v**

 **Itu saja curcol dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


End file.
